He's my life
by vampire-princess-310
Summary: Amy goes to a party & she get's drunk and she gets raped.. but she didn't see the boy... Weeks after she finds herself throwing up. She learns that she's pregnant. She is struggling to bring back her memory. Will she find out who raped & keep her baby?
1. Chapter 1

FIRST STORY PLEASE NO BAD REVIEWS.

PLEASE HELP ME MOM!

Dear diary, I could never do this to my child what will I do. I can't give him up. I want what's best for him; what I'm doing is not best for him. Sense I got pregnant I feel so angry what am I gonna do. I caused so many people to feel pain. I'm depressed everyday. This how it all began.... I was at a party December 25, 2009 at a Christmas party and gotten drunk and did not see pictures correct. I saw someone on top of me, me saying please stop and I didn't know what to do; I couldn't move with the weight on top me. I lost my virginity that night. I woke in the morning and was lying down in my bed. I didn't know what to do I began to cry. Weeks after I woke up in the morning feeling sick and I quickly ran the bathroom. I thought I was sick but I felt something in side me growing. After school I set a doctors appointment. I entered. '' Amy come in.'' I walk in terrified. She began to set the gel on my stomach. She announced that I was pregnant. I felt the bumps all around my body. I thanked her and gave her the money. I ran out got into my car and called my mom and began.....

''Hunny how this happen?''

'' Mom I cant talk right now. I will see you at home.''

''Okay hunny. I love you be safe. You don't wanna hurt the baby.''

I took every breathe slow. I got raped. How could I gone to that party? I banged my hand to the steering wheel and began to cry. I sat in my car for about 15 minutes thinking. I started my car and began to back up and leave.

** WHEN I ARRIVE MY HOUSE**

I got so scared. The look on my mom face was upsetting. I ran to her and we started to cry.

'' I don't –''

'' Amy don't worry, you keep the baby.''

'' Who's gonna--''

''Ams don't worry.''

''Mom I got drunk at Danny's party and got raped, that's how I got pregnant.''

My mother stood there in shock. The room got quiet.

'' Amy –''

'' Yea that's why didn't leave my room, go anywhere, or call my friends.''

'' Hunny you could of told me this early.''

'' Mom I couldn't. I felt disgusted.''

'' Amy everything's gonna be okay.''

'' I love you mom.I was gonna give up but I cant do this my kid I love him even if he or she not born. I'm keeping my kid.''

'' Ams that's the right thing to do and I believe in you. Amy I got pregnant with you when I was 15.''

'' Oh my gosh! Now 15 years later you daughter is pregnant and having a baby. I'm so sorry mom.''

'' It's okay. I'm here for you.''

We walked into the kitchen.

''Amy come eat dinner. Feed the baby.''

''Haha. Okay mom.''

I hoped you like it. Soon be expecting. Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to thank my awesome buddy Eminemchick15 for all the support. She is an awesome writer. Check out her stories.

* * *

I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2: The Beginning Of My Horrible Pregnancy.

5 Months Through The Pregnancy.

''Get off me!''

''No!''

''Help me someone help!'

I run through Dem hallways, trying to find a way out.

''No!''

He had me down on the floor. As he holds me down; and takes his shirt off, his pants, and underwear.

''Take your shirt off Now babe''

'' No! Get the hell off me!''

I see brown hair, soft lip, and six pack body on mines. He began to go up and down on me.

''Please,please.''

I begged him. He look at me with guilt.

''We don't have a condom!''

''He kept going''

I closed my eyes.

''AHHHHHHH!''

''Mom! Mom !''

I felt the breeze; flash me by the second.

''AMY!''

I open my eyes slowly. I was slowly gaining my memory.

''Mom he had brown hair.''

''Ams what happen?''

''I'm gaining my memory little by little. Sense I got pregnant I feel like a part of me is— OUCH!''

''Ams - ''

''Mom.''

''Ams are you okay?''

''Just little kicks.''

''Amy the doctor called-''

''What he say?''

I was so happy I didn't know what to say.

''He said come tomorrow at 7:30 a.m-''

''Why!''

''Hunn your gonna find out the sex of the baby.''

I began to cry. I was so happy. I knew I had to go to school after the doctors appointment.

'' Mom I'm scared.''

'' Why Amy?''

'' Because what they are gonna think.''

'' You keep your head up.''

I rush to the bathroom and through up bits and chunks of my food. I felt it going up.

''Get ready Amy.''

''This early, ugh.''

''Do you wanna know what sex your baby is or what?''

''Did you wake on the wrong side of the bed or what?''

''Sorry, just a little tired?''

''A little or a lot.''

''Haha.''

I see her leave as I get up from the bed I feel little lite swirl rome my body. I felt excited for the first time. I wish I could have waited but there is nothing I could do about it. I open my window and felt the fresh air blow through my silky golden light brown hair. I felt new. I grabbed my cloths from the closet. I had a black saggy T-shirt with black leggings. I felt like he was gonna be there. Is he? I didn't want to go to school. But I want what's best for my child. And not getting a career is not. I as I grab my purse and march down stairs. My mom was at the door.

''Sorry mom I taking forever just was-''

''It's okay. Let's go Dr. Forbes waiting.''

As I got out the car to into the doctors office I took a deep breathe.

''I'm Amy. I here to find out the sex of my baby.''

''Yes. Just sit down we'll have you get in as soon as we can. May I ask who's your doctor.''

''Dr. Forbes.''

''Thank you.''

She look down at my stomach and look up and smiled. She seemed curious.

''Amy Juergens.''

I saw my doctor ; and walked in foot my foot.

''Amy hurry up.''

''Sorry I'm scared!''

''Amy—''

''No mom!''

She seemed to be in a bad mood. I walked into the ultra-sound room, I did feel comfortable lifting my shirt up.

''Amy it's okay.''

''Thanks for understanding Dr. Forbes that I'm a little scared.''

''Amy-''

''No mom.''

Dr. Forbes began to put gel on my stomach and looked at the screen. I left my arm. I began to cry.

''Amy...''

''Yes.''

''Your having a boy.''

''I hugged the doctor.

''Thank you!''

''Call me Coraline.''

''Thank you Coraline.''

''Ams I'm sorry.''

''Mom how could you, you knew I came here scared as hell.''

I seen the tears swelling up on my mom face.

''Amy I was scared. I didn't want you to get scared an run off, do something your not gonna wanna do.''

''Have you not seen how I live everyday scared. But it doesn't mean I;m gonna do something horrible. I love you and John to much.''

''Amy I haven't heard you say that.''

''Mom I love you.''

''I love you to Ams.''

We ran to each other and gave each other a hug.

''Amy nice baby name. And sorry.''

* * *

''Thanks. I'm sorry to.''

I hope you like! Look forward for the next chapter.


End file.
